


War

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Sirius, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What runs through your head when you´re fighting for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 4, BONUS Prompt: Mess

Sirius doesn´t wonder why or how they got into this mess.

Once again they´re in a forest, James down on the floor, covered in leaves, mud, blood. This time they can see the enemy. It doesn´t help a bit.

He hears James´ breathing, rattled, not right. Last time he remembers, he wanted to do this dying thing right. Now he doesn´t want this at all.

He wants to go home. A sound pushes out between his teeth. It´s desperation and pure will. 

Get up. Get up. The pain of broken bones jars him. Remus. Please.

He has to keep going.


End file.
